Multiplication d'une division (non, ce n'est pas un cours de math)
by Lilisu
Summary: Harry Potter est mort. Du moins normalement... Mais le destin n'en a pas fini avec lui, et il doit faire face à son pire cauchemar...Quoi! Mais où est Dumbledore? J'avais rendez-vous avec lui! Reprise du chapitre "King's Cross" à ma sauce... Faites pas attention.


_C'est encore moi! Et encore et toujours ce cher Tommychou! Y a pas, je l'adore ce mec! Ici, vous trouverez les fantasmes de toutes les fans de ce personnage. Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant. Même si on dirait qu'il y a un scénario, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut, soyez indulgents SVP. _

_Ahah, j'ai fini d'écrire ce one shot, mais j'ai toujours pas de titre...Bon, que je réfléchisse..._

Multiplication d'une division _(non, ce n'est pas un cours de maths accéléré...)_

Harry Potter, dix-sept ans, orphelin, venait de mourir.

Il avait suffit de deux mots, deux petits mots de rien du tout pour faire cesser ces dix-sept années de souffrance et de malheur.

C'est la certitude d'être mort qui le conduisit à se poser une question.

"_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être couché par terre?_"

A vrai dire, il ignorait s'il était censé mourir tout à fait. Il savait juste que le morceau d'âme que son ennemi mortel avait involontairement implanté en lui alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an allait disparaitre au moment où Voldemort lancerait le sort. S'il devait périr en même temps? Il n'en savait strictement rien, mais ça coulait de source pour lui.

Plus il ressassait cet état de fait, plus la dureté de la matière sur laquelle il était couché semblait devenir importante. Il avait les épaules raides et ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre des voix. Impossible.

Sauf si...il était devenu un des nombreux fantômes de Poudlard, sa vraie maison. Il pourrait supporter de rester enfermé dans l'école pour l'éternité, mais sans savoir ce qu'il allait advenir du bien-aimé château...Voldemort avait-il donc gagné la partie? Neville avait-il pu tuer le serpent avec Ron et Hermione? Il l'espérait sincèrement. Harry se trémoussa. Ce que ce sol était dur! Même mort, on ne lui épargnerait donc rien? Bon sang! Il s'était sacrifié pour le monde magique et il n'avait même pas droit à un matelas!

Finalement, excédé, il ouvrit un œil. Puis l'autre. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que du blanc. Du blanc partout, baigné d'une lumière venue d'on ne sait où. Aucune lampe en vue, pourtant de minces rayons blancs lui caressaient la joue droite, la gauche étant coincée contre le sol. Il exhorta ses muscles pour qu'ils le portent. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et fit un effort surhumain pour se redresser sur ses pieds. C'est en apercevant ses orteils qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était entièrement nu. ses lunettes avaient disparu, mais il n'avait aucun mal pour discerner les rares reliefs de ce milieu étrange. A peine eut-il souhaité des vêtements qu'un uniforme de Poudlard apparut, parfaitement plié sur le sol à côté de lui. Pas le moins du monde stressé par sa situation, Harry se pencha et se enfila le costume familier. Pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'il lui allait comme un gant. C'est alors que les voix qu'il avait entendues précédemment retentirent à nouveau. On aurait dit...des gens qui se disputaient, à cela prêt qu'une seule personne semblait se disputer avec elle-même, tant les voix étaient exactement pareilles.

Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers la source du bruit, histoire de trouver au moins une personne capable de lui expliquer où il était. L'espace autour de lui...On aurait dit qu'il s'étendait ou rétrécissait en fonction de là où il voulait aller. Aussi, il marcha des kilomètres en une poignée de minutes à peine. Un groupe de jeunes gens se trouvait au bout du chemin et semblait en effervescence. Certains se battaient entre eux tandis que d'autres restaient sur le côté et secouaient la tête d'un air exaspéré. Chose bizarre (enfin, ce n'était pas la seule chose étrange ici, alors au final, ça semblait presque normal), ils avaient tous la même tête, la même voix, la même taille, les mêmes vêtements...bref, de parfaits clones.

-Excusez-moi...commença Harry, hésitant.

Aussitôt, tous les garçons se tournèrent vers lui, un large sourire un peu flippant aux lèvres. Ces cheveux bruns coiffés avec soin, ces yeux gris scintillants d'intelligence un peu froide, ces longues mains pâles mais aristocratiques, cette peau semblable au plus raffiné des marbres...Tom Jedusor se tenait devant lui. En six exemplaires.

-Tom, souffla Harry en se préparant à combattre.

-Harry! fit l'un d'eux tandis que les autres lâchaient des exclamations différentes. Oh, taisez-vous un peu, à la fin! On ne s'entend plus penser, ici!

-De quel droit nous donnes-tu des ordres, Journal? grogna l'un des Jedusor.

-Je suis le plus vieux, ça vous va? expliqua patiemment le dénommé Journal.

-Et alors? D'un point de vue objectif, c'est Serpent le plus vieux, et il n'est pas ici, fit l'objecteur avec un sourire arrogant.

-Médaillon, tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis! gronda un autre.

-La ferme, Coupe!

-Si on suit ton raisonnement, alors celui auquel on devrait obéissance, c'est Yrrah, dit calmement un des Jedusor en en montrant un du doigt.

-Peut-être bien, oui! renifla Médaillon avec dédain.

-Sauf que je n'ai nulle envie d'être le chef, sourit gentiment Yrrah. Je laisse volontiers le rôle à Journal.

-Tu vois? Je te l'avais dit! nargua ce dernier.

-On devrait prendre le suivant dans l'ordre, alors.

-Oh, la ferme, Médaillon! Quoique, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que Coupe ou Diadème devienne chef.

-Dis-moi, Anneau, tu es de quel côté?

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne me bats qu'aux côtés des gagnants, assena Anneau.

Harry attrapa le tournis à ce stade de la conversation. Tous les Jedusor parlaient en même temps et essayer de suivre leur raisonnement était assez ardu.

-Excusez-moi! répéta-t-il. Vous êtes qui, vous tous? Que faites-vous là?

Journal reprit son rôle de porte-parole.

-He bien Harry, comme tu dois l'avoir deviné, nous sommes...

-On a pas voté pour que tu sois chef! hurla celui qu'Harry identifia comme Médaillon.

Anneau le frappa sur le crâne.

-Merci Anneau. Je disais donc, avant d'être interrompu , que nous sommes les morceaux d'âme que toi et tes amis avez détruits. Nous ne sommes pas au complet, il manque Serpent. Et Voldemort bien sûr. Quant à ce que nous faisons là, c'est compliqué...disons qu'on ne pourra quitter cet endroit que lorsque nous serons tous réunis. C'est-à-dire quand Nagini et Voldemort seront en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine.

-Et...vos noms...

-Au départ, on s'appelait tous Tom Jedusor, alors on a fini par changer, c'était vraiment trop embarrassant pour mener une conversation constructive. Nous nous sommes rebaptisés d'après nos réceptacles. Je suis donc Journal. Voici Anneau, Diadème, Médaillon et Coupe. Quant à Yrrah, tu dois te douter qu'il s'agit de celui qui t'a accompagné durant seize ans à ton insu. On a hésité pour son nom, alors on a retourné ton prénom. Tu ne nous en veux pas, j'espère?

-Heu, non, non...

Dire qu'Harry était abasourdi relevait de l'euphémisme. Les six Jedusor gambadaient joyeusement devant lui et aucun n'avait l'air de lui en vouloir!

-Heu, mais pourquoi vous...?

-Pourquoi on ne t'en veut pas? fit Yrrah. He bien, c'est assez simple. Nous avons été enfermés dans des objets ou des corps sans possibilité de se déplacer ou de prendre une quelconque décision. Tout ça à cause de Voldemort. En plus, la douleur que tu ressentais quand il éprouvait de la joie ou de la colère, nous la ressentions aussi... Oui, nous sommes des parties de lui, mais il aura de nos nouvelles quand tu nous l'enverras!

-Moi? Mais je suis mort!

-Pas tout à fait. Ton sang coule dans les veines de Voldemort, et avec lui, la protection de ta mère. Tant qu'il vit, tu ne peux pas mourir, sauf si tu le souhaites... Tu peux repartir et te battre ou rester avec nous pour l'éternité. Enfin, un jour tu finiras par atterrir ici de façon, heu...définitive. En choisissant de vivre, tu ne fais que retarder le moment de nos retrouvailles.

-Mais vous ne m'en voulez pas? Je vous ai tués!

-Pas tous. Tu as tué Journal, mais on ne dirait pas qu'il t'en veut, pas vrai Journal?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit Journal en souriant. J'ai vécu un enfer, là-dedans, pendant cinquante ans.

-Vous avez essayé de me tuer, lui rappela Harry.

-Hum, oui. Vois-tu, le principe même des Horcruxes est noir et maléfique, alors je dois dire que j'ai...que nous avons été manipulés pour faire le plus de mal possible aux vivants. Nous tuer nous a libérés d'une grande souffrance. Seul Médaillon ne regrette pas ou peu ce qu'il a fait. Et Diadème a vachement souffert, nous a-t-il dit. On l'a poignardé et envoyé droit dans un Feudeymon, parait-il.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi différents? Vous êtes la même personne, non?

-Je crois que Diadème est plus à même à te répondre, fit Journal.

Harry se tourna donc vers ledit Diadème, l'air interrogatif.

-Deux hypothèses se croisent. Voldemort s'est débarrassé en premier des bons sentiments qu'il avait en lui. Donc, Journal est l'un des plus gentils d'entre nous. Mais le plus sympathique est Yrrah, tandis que le plus méchant est Médaillon.

-Hé! protesta ce dernier.

-La ferme! fit Anneau.

-Tu as compris où je voulais en venir?

-Les Horcruxes ...changent d'après l'objet qui les abrite? tenta Harry.

-Oui, c'est notre seconde hypothèse. Yrrah t'a côtoyé pendant près de seize ans. Il est devenu plus tolérant et plus gentil à ton contact. Plus loyal et courageux aussi. Même si Voldemort s'est inconsciemment servi de lui pour essayer de te posséder. Coupe a hérité de la loyauté de Poufsouffle, Anneau de l'incroyable opportunisme du frère Peverell à qui appartenait la Pierre de Résurrection, ainsi que du caractère très serpentard du vieux Gaunt. Médaillon est Serpentard quel que soit la façon dont on le regarde. Et moi, sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai acquis l'esprit d'analyse et une partie de la sagesse du Diadème perdu de Serdaigle.

-Heu, woaw, fit Harry, soufflé par ces révélations. Je ne vous croyais pas si...humains!

-Bien sûr que non, ironisa Anneau. Même notre créateur nous considère comme des objets! précieux, certes, mais des objets tout de même!

-Vous avez dû vous ennuyer ici, non?

-C'est vrai que Journal s'est ennuyé dans un premier temps. Puis Anneau l'a rejoint trois ans plus tard, et puis les autres, et enfin moi! Tu as été très courageux, Harry, fit Yrrah, réconfortant. Certains n'auraient pas eu le même cran, pas vrai Médaillon?

-Pfeu! Tu parles comme un Gryffondor, Yrrah!

-Venant de toi, je le prendrai comme un compliment.

-Tu te prends pour qui, à toujours prendre tes grands airs de lion mal coiffé!? s'emporta Médaillon.

-Tu as dit toi-même que j'étais le plus vieux après Serpent.

-Je rêve! Tu te prends pour un dur parce que tu crois être le préféré de Harry!

-Quoi? fit Harry.

-Comme si Harry nous aimait! Son devoir était de nous détruire, pas de nous astiquer! dit Coupe.

-Hmmm, peut-être pas le préféré, mais celui qui a passé plus de temps avec lui, proposa sournoisement Anneau.

-C'est vrai, j'ai passé seize ans avec lui!

-Et ça recommence...soupira Diadème, visiblement désireux de rester hors de ça. Ils font ça depuis le début." C'est moi le plus vieux!"" Tu me dois le respect!"" Harry me préfère à toi!" On dirait des commères...

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lui qui avait pris Tom Jedusor pour un homme sans émotion, il avait maintenant la preuve qu'avant de devenir un assassin, il était plus ou moins normal. Harry sortit de ses pensées quand l'un des fantômes-Médaillon- s'accrocha à lui.

-Oui, mais _moi_, j'ai passé _tellement_ de temps suspendu à son cou, au _chaud_, sur son cœur...

-Lâche-le, ordonna Diadème. Harry n'a pas envie de supporter ta présence plus que nécessaire.

-Mais si! Hein, Harry, que tu m'aimes bien au fond?!

-Médaillon, tu es pathétique, l'insulta Journal en se retenant de le frapper. Tu as essayé de le noyer!

-Tu as essayé de le faire bouffer par ton basilic!

-Je n'étais pas moi-même!

-C'est ça, mon œil!

Journal en vint aux mains et s'efforça de soulager Harry du poids de son double, qui finit par céder en rouspétant. Le Survivant remarqua tout de même que Journal gardait la main collée à son épaule malgré que Médaillon l'ai lâché. Il s'esquiva et tenta d'ignorer la grimace du clone. Il ne voulait en aucun cas savoir ce que ça signifiait. Seuls Yrrah, Diadème et Coupe paraissaient normaux.

-Bon, je suis censé faire quoi, maintenant? demanda le garçon.

-Reste avec nous! fit Médaillon.

-Reste ici, en sécurité, renchérit Anneau.

-Vous allez arrêter de l'influencer, tous les deux? s'emporta Coupe. C'est à lui de choisir, pas à vous!

-Même si rester ici est plus intelligent, observa Diadème.

-Oui, mais de toute façon il finira ici quoi qu'il fasse, alors il peut toujours se battre contre Voldemort et tant pis si il rate! raisonna Journal.

-Fais ce qui te semble approprié, conseilla Yrrah.

-Vous vous disputez toujours comme ça?

-Souvent, oui.

Harry se détourna un peu de ce groupe plus que bizarre et réfléchit deux secondes. Il voulait faire de son mieux pour sauver le monde de la Magie, il voulait revoir Ginny, Ron et Hermione...Mais en même temps, il risquait de mourir une deuxième fois. La première avait été tout, sauf agréable. Et cet endroit était si accueillant! Bien que cela semble étrange, Tom Jedusor fois six n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le tuer, si tant est qu'on peut mourir en étant déjà mort...Oulah, un mal de tête commençait déjà à poindre. Mais il devrait revenir un jour, peut-être dans dix minutes, peut-être dans quatre-vingts ans. Il pourrait revoir ses parents, Remus, Sirius, Dobby, Fred, Fol Œil et les autres victimes de la guerre. Il en mourait d'envie, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Mais il aimait trop la vie pour ça. S'il pouvait continuer d'en profiter, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, il le ferait sans hésiter.

-Je vais repartir, annonça-t-il finalement.

Les Jedusor cachèrent plus ou moins leur déception. Seul Yrrah lui sourit comme s'il était fier de lui. Harry était curieux de voir à quel point il avait déteint sur l'Horcruxe.

-Tu es sûr, Harry? C'est dangereux, là-bas, et tu sais qu'il y a des choses pires que la mort...commença Journal.

-Ce que tu viens de dire est en totale contradiction avec ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, Journal, persifla Médaillon.

Journal rougit brutalement.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

-Il me semble qu'il le sait, on est tous ici, non? dit finement Diadème.

Journal partit bouder dans son coin.

-Quelle bande de bras cassés...soupira Yrrah. Bon, si tu restes ici trop longtemps, ils vont user de ruse pour que tu ne repartes plus, alors je te conseille de filer, Harry.

-Merci, il y en a au moins un qui est normal dans le tas.

-Disons que j'adhère plus à tes idées que les autres. Ils ne pensent pas en Gryffondor. Au fait, je crois que beaucoup de gens auront hâte de te revoir quand tu reviendras.

-C'est gentil, mais en attendant, je vais tâcher de vivre le plus longtemps possible...

-Bien sûr.

-Hé! Harry! hurla soudain Médaillon. Tu ne nous as pas encore dit lequel tu préférais!

-Heu, je crois que je vais y aller. Comment on fait déjà?

-Il te suffit d'y penser, répondit Yrrah. Je vais tâcher de les retenir avec Diadème et Coupe, pars devant.

-Merci Yrrah! On se revoit dans quelques années, ok?

-Vas-y!

-Harry! Reste avec nous!

Anneau et Journal s'y mettaient maintenant!

Harry faillit être avalé par les bras avides des trois jeunes hommes, mais parvint à se dégager grâce aux autres et à se concentrer suffisamment pour repartir d'où il venait. Il disparut sous les soupirs peinés des Jedusor et se réveilla avec gratitude dans la clairière où il était censé être mort. Il ne put retenir un sourire en imaginant la tête que ferait Voldemort en voyant ses doubles...

FIN.

_Encore une connerie profonde qui s'achève...Je me surpasse question bêtise en ce moment, non?_


End file.
